Zon'Planos: Nero (Identity Month roleplay)
Zon‘Planos: NERO Roleplay “Welcome to Zon’Planos.” The leader greets as you step through the portal on to the streets of what seems to be a completely abandoned, but clean, city. The sky is cloudy but daytime shines through. The streets are spotless, but no cars drive by. The only cars seen are stationary and few. Not a shred of life can be seen. “You’re all free to explore the entire planet if you so desire, but do your best to keep the collateral damage to a minimum.” The Headmistress, and her council, walk onward towards a large city-hall seeming building, leaving you to explore the area. Welcome, Identity student. Please fill out the following information about yourself before you begin your adventure. Name: Appearance: Gender: Age: (optional) Story prior to arriving at the ID-Academy: Ah, I see you are talented in one of your trio-skills. which skill to excel at ~Density durability and defense ~Psyche speed of constructs and detail of constructs ~Output control over chaos energy and amount able to use TYPE You are the strongest in your density, but the weakest in your Psyche. ~Your Density level is 8: You are able to tank multiple (3) shotgun blasts without a scratch but anything larger will hurt you. ~Your Psyche level is 4: You are only able to make simple constructs such as a tube-arm-cannon, stretching, shrinking, or just general shapes. This has nothing to do with your actual intelligence. You are able to regenerate your Nanites at a rate of 7,500 per second, basically equaling regenerating 2-½ fingers in one second. For your total body to regenerate it would take roughly thirty seconds. ~Your Output level is 6: You can channel a somewhat above-average amount of chaos energy, with the largest amount able to be contained in your body being the same amount able to burn through ten feet of steel before your Nanites begin to break-down. TYPE You are the strongest in Psyche but the weakest in output. ~Your Density level is 6: You are able to tank a shotgun blast without a scratch but anything larger will hurt you. ~Your Psyche level is 8: You are able to make constructs in three different colors with up to three separate parts of the constructs. You can have multiple shapes for each construct. Your Nanites regenerate at a rate of 15,000 per second, basically equaling regenerating a hand per second. For your total body to regenerate it would take roughly 15 seconds. ~Your Output level is 4: You can channel a low amount of Chaos energy, able to contain the pressure of the energy able to break down one-foot of steel at a steady rate before they break down. TYPE You are the strongest in output, but weaker in other attributes ~Your Density level is 5: You are able to tank 2 shotgun blasts without a scratch but anything larger will hurt you. ~Your Psyche level is 5: You can make somewhat complex constructs with up to two separate parts, and multiple shapes in each construct. Your Nanites regenerate at a rate of 10,250 per second, basically equaling regenerating 1/3 of your hand per second. For your total body to regenerate it would take roughly 24 seconds. ~Your Output level is 8: You can manipulate your Chaos Energy at times to bend in mid-blast, and can burn through up to 15 feet of steel before damaging yourself. You can concentrate your energy and have more control over how much excess matter you carry when teleporting. (For instance a low Output Identity will teleport with the ground and grass coming with them, but an experienced Output and Psyche Identity can make sure only they teleport, and not anything they’re touching.) Your general level as a student is 6. “Nice to meet you “_______”. Once again, feel free to explore the planet. There will be a written test at the end of the day of what you have learned for extra credit scores. Don’t forget to enjoy yourself while here also.” (Post the filled sheet for the identity you make in the comments below) For more information go here Identity Guide START The guide walks off to follow the others. A ghostly whisper comes from behind you. A starter will be made for each character. Find the Header with your characters' name. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS UP TO YOU Zahak Name: Zahak Appearance: He takes on the appearance of a male Plecostamus fish that is murky brown in terms of scale color with a faded green secondary color. Has an odd bulb like protusion on his forehead that can glow like a flashlight, rather runtish even by Mobian or Entity standard in terms of height and proportionally thin as well. Eye color is an algae green. Gender: Male Age: Close to Fifteen years of age (I assume that is the proper age for a student at least.) Bio: -I'll think of one at a later time.- Trio Skill: Psyche Type Zahak turned around quickly, twiddling his pointer fingers out of nervousness. For a moment, a white hand was seen, fading out of existence. As he was facing the highway out of the city, to his front was the highway, to his right was a park with a lake section, to his left were various stores with the hospital and theater, behind him was a sports stadium, and surrounding him was the market area. Zahak really wasnt sure what he wanted to do today, so he ended up walking along the shopping district; really just window shopping. Various Identities were rushing about the plaza, a few rushing into a bakery section. While the stores were filled with products, from clothes to sports equipment to food and so on, only the occasional Identity student seemed to be inside. Not a single native of whatever once populated this city. Zahak ended up walking towards one of the bakeries, wanting to get a cinnamon roll. (Quick question: does he look like an anthropomorphic mobian fish or a normal fish?) A white identity, female, with a brown and red swirl pattern for her body, was sitting on her stomach in front of a constructed conveyer belt, various dishes materializing out of her mouth and on to the belt. (Anthromorphic Mobian Fish, specifically a Placo fish.) Zahak approached the identity; rather shyly considering he doesnt get out much. She noticed his approach, waving a bit as she was otherwise preoccupied. "Nee' sothey?" she tried to ask. "H-hi... Y-you wouldn't happen to have any D-Dutch Letters would you..?" Zahak asked softly. "Huwuh?" She closed her mouth, sitting up as dough shot from her ears for a moment as her head vibrated briefly. "Dutch Letters? Oooo' is that a pastry?" Zahak nodded. "Y-yeah.. T-they're really g-good!" "Hm... well if there's a cook book I can probably make it. HEY GUYS! WHERE'S THE COOK BOOK!?" She called out. The other identities inside--faces stuffed or otherwise--began scouring the area. "So you can taste?" The cinnamon-striped identity asked Zahak. Zahak nodded. "Y-Yeah.." "That's great!" She clasped her hands together as an Identity handed over a cook book. "That's a rare skill to work on," she started going through the book for the recipe. Zahak rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It took a moment before the identity girl got the process. "Alright, here we go," Her hand opened up into a small container, smoke coming out from it for a bit. Zahak took the container; opening the top and grabbing one of his Dutch Letters. The Identity girl retraced with a small wince at the action, slightly offended that he had just detached the front of her hand without asking. Regardless, the pastry was complete. Zahak noticed the wince and the fact that he did detatch the front of her hand; thus he assumed he might've committed some sort of social Faux Par. "O-oh... My bad, I-I haven't really been around other I-Identities before.." Her eyes widened with a brief flash of yellow; her hand beginning to reform. "Really? How long have you been at the school? You're new?" (Fair warning, sick so my replies will be slow.) "T-this is my first day.." Zahak answered; twiddling his fingers even more now. "Oh wow, so you got lucky," she noted. "Do you make many constructs?" Zahak nodded. "I'm a.. Psyche type.. At least that's what I have been told; don't really understand it all that much.." Dovi Name: Dovi Appearance: Has the appearance of an Anna's Hummingbird, but the colors are more closer to Pinks and reds instead of emerald green and Grey. His eyes are emerald green color as he has a slim figure and is quite short to fit the Hummingbird look. Gender: Male Age: Around sixteen years old (optional) Story prior to arriving at the ID-Academy: -will think of later- Trio Skill: Psyche Type '-(Insert response here)-' Dovi had one hand on his hip, having a slight grin. Identities had flooded the area... well considering there were only about two-hundred they had scattered out almost entirely by now, but a few were spotted here and there. As he was facing the highway out of the city, to his front was the highway, to his right was a park with a lake section, to his left were various stores with the hospital and theater, behind him was a sports stadium, and surrounding him was the market area. (See map for locations, or ask if you get lost) Dovi looks around, thinking. "Maybe the Park would be ideal, or possibly see some shops in the Market Area." He thought this over, then he made up his mind and head for the Park, possibly to find some references he may use for his ideas running though his head. The park was quite large, surrounded by the rest of the city. Some brick-walled restroom buildings could be seen in the distance, with the lake just some yards away. It was flat for the most part, with nearly a small forest made of all the trees it had. A small sand-pit was near the lake, with a swingset to the left. Ducks could be heard, regular ducks, quacking near the lake. One Identity stood in one of the trees: hooded in grey, though beginning to camouflage in the large plant. "Heh! Neat I say." He coos at a bit at the sight of the Regular Ducks, going next to the Swingset. He then took a stance and had put his hands in square while getting a better look around the area. "This might be an ideal place for practicing!" He beams with slight joy. "Ideal Setting for something art-related too!" "You're gonna draw something?" The Identity called down, a prop-like ear stretching down at attention. Dovi looks up at the Identity, grinning. "That's My Plan!" He beams with honest joy as he says that. (I keep not getting notified of this. I think whenever Saren edits, it cancels out the notification.) "Cool!" The Identity stretched down, rubberbanding to their regular shape. As the camo faded out, she had a black scale design for the body under the white hoodie with jean shorts and striped leggings. Her hands were more like nubs. "Do you need props or something?" He grins, thinking it over. "I haven't thought of Props yet, That sounds good to go with this setting." He nods, putting his hands on his hips. "Yea!" (Haha, Possibly XD ) "Okay, uh..." she glanced about. "I can probably turn into something, what would you need?" Dovi was thinking. "Mmmm, No need to worry about that too much." He smiles, walking to her. "It is still in thining phase, don't wanna rush it, right?" He chuckles happily. "Guess so," she replied quickly. A loud quack sounded from the lake, getting the brief attention from the girl. "That didn't sound happy..." Dovi blinks as he glance towards the lake, he had also noticed the sound. "That wasn't happy at all." "Hm..." she rushed toward the lake to investigate. Dovi followed after her to the Lake as well, wondering what might be wrong. Two Identities, one male and one female, looked curiously at the waters as a male Identity stood in the water itself: holding the limp body of a duck. "Are you crazy!?" The water-dipped Identity--Who just happened to be green and frog-looking--called up to the two. "They aren't exactly important," the standing male retorted, a rather thin Identity with a black face that tipped up into a smoke pattern: the rest of his body being a dark yellow. The female to his left took the form of a mobian gazelle with a pink vest. Dovi seen this, staring as he was clearly bother by this, very bothered by this more so than he should be. The water-sitting Identity looked over to Dovi and the white-hoodie Identity. "Are you here to kill ducks too like these monsters?" The others just rolled their eyes. "Why would I kill something that brings Life and Art to this Lake?" Dovi stated proudly. "I don't want to hurt ducks," Dovi's prop-acquaintance added. "You're all overreacting," The thin male rolled his eyes again. "These ducks aren't even real probably. Haven't any of you noticed? We're the only ones here. No natives or anything. It's like a ghost town." (Fair warning, sick so my replies will be slow.) ( It's Fine ^^ ) Dovi looks at the Thin Male. "I'm not bothered by it, but then again I am someone who makes Art." He shakes his head a bit. "Beside, it isn't too much like a Ghost town." He slightly mutters. "Whatever," He replied. "You didn't kill all the ducks, did you?" The white-hoodie girl asked. "They'd better have not," the water-sitting one growled, his eyes tinting to a dark red. "Terrifying," the gazelle-form Identity taunted. "Whatever, might as well go somewhere else," She and the thin Identity began walking off. Dovi walks over to the edge of the lake, watching the two walking off. "Jeez, remind me never to show artwork to them, ever." He glance to the White-hoodie girl and then at the Water-sitting one. He smiles happily. The white-hoodie girl smiled back, but the one in the water just grimaced, looking down at the duck again. He remained silent for a moment before asking "Wait, so you're an artist?" as if he was only just now catching on. He grins, his hands on his hips as Dovi nods. "That's Right! I'm an Artist!" "What do you draw?" He stepped out from the water with the duck. "I mostly do setting base drawings, but I can draw many things really." Dovi grins. "I was planning to draw the park and the Lake in my upcoming drawing!" "I was going to be a prop!" The white-hoodied girl informed. "Do you need anything else for it?" he asked. "Did we go over names yet?" The white-hoodie girl interrupted. "I don't think we did." Dovi chuckles. "Yea, we didn't go over names. Dovi is the name!" He grins widely. "I'm Peru," The white-hoodied one informed, "and I don't know why, I've never been to Peru." "Arksin," The green one titled. "So should we pose for the picture?" Dovi grins. "Well, It'll have to be at least natural; but I'm not against posing!" He gets ready for making some art. "I guess I'll just... stand here," Arksin walked over in front of some cat-tail plants with the duck. Peru planted herself into the ground, her neck extending up into a tree before she dislocated from the construct next to it in her regular form, smiling. Dovi smiles brightly before he starts sketching out the drawing while ensuring it looks just right. He nods once he finishes sketching and starts working paints, oil paints mainly. Peru tapped her foot a few times, tempted to look over ,but forced herself to wait patiently. Dovi finished up later, nodding as he smiles at his oil painting. "Done!" He grins happily.